villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza/Synopsis
History Early Life Although virtually nothing is known about Frieza's childhood and early life, it is known that he is the second son of King Cold and his unknown mother and the younger brother of Cooler. It is implied that King Cold "spoiled him rotten", as mentioned by Cooler in his film debut. This is most likely why Frieza is so narcissistic and confident in himself. Despite this, there are hints that Cold and Frieza's Mother might have physically abused him as a child. He mentions to Goku that he is the second (possibly third or even fourth) being to have ever caused him physical pain in his true form (aside from his "loving parents"). Cold also warned Frieza of two opponents he must never face: Majin Buu and Beerus. Despite this, Frieza and Beerus actually did meet at some later point. Although one day, Frieza accidentally angered him and apparently they fought. Beerus easily defeated Frieza and told him to destroy Planet Vegeta. This is likely why Frieza fears Beerus, and this further motivated him to destroy the planet (although he did it mostly on his own agenda). Frieza later at some point started to run the Planet Trade Organization and possibly killed billions of people and caused countless genocides in the process (although he truthfully didn't actually run it). Frieza had a large number of henchmen at his disposal, the strongest of which are Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Special Forces. He also had other minions, such as Cui, Appule, Orlen, Kado, Ado, and many more. At some point prior to the series, Freeza had a child named Kuriza. Frieza got the Saiyans to work for him and sell planets to him, killing all their inhabitants to conquer them. When the Saiyans began getting stronger, Frieza feared that a Super Saiyan would rise up and destroy him, so he killed their king, King Vegeta, and destroyed their home planet, Planet Vegeta. Only a few Saiyans were not caught in the explosion, including Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Goku (whose Saiyan name is Kakarot), the protagonist of the series. Hunt for the Dragon Balls When Raditz came to Earth and was defeated by Piccolo and Goku, he sent a message to Nappa and Vegeta about the Dragon Balls via his scouter. Frieza heard the message, so he and his henchmen, including Zarbon and Dodoria, travelled to Namek to get the Dragon Balls so he could wish for immortality. Frieza and his men killed the Namekians of five villages to get the Dragon Balls. However, at the fifth, the elder, Moori, destroyed all his men's scouters, preventing them from tracking down the Dragon Balls. Dodoria became separated from them while chasing down Krillin and Son Gohan, who intervened to save a Namek boy named Dende from Dodoria. Dodoria never returned, as he was later attacked and killed by Vegeta. Once he deduced that Dodoria was dead (and deeming him expendable anyways), Frieza headed back to his ship with the five five Dragon Balls they had found and left Zarbon and Appule to find the two remaining Dragon Balls. Zarbon ran into Vegeta and transformed into his monster form to defeat him. But Vegeta had previously attacked a Namek village and hidden it's Dragon Ball. The village was discovered by Frieza's henchman Orlen, who was killed by Frieza for not finding out the location of the Dragon Ball (he killed the only survivor). Frieza instructed Zarbon to bring Vegeta to him and heal him to make him tell them where the Dragon Balls were. Calling for the Ginyu Force However, Vegeta killed Appule, broke out of Frieza's ship, and stole his five Dragon Balls. An enraged Frieza gave Zarbon one hour to find Vegeta or face execution. Though he transformed again, Zarbon was no match for Vegeta, who had powered up via Zenkai. After Vegeta killed Zarbon and took the Dragon Ball that Krillin got from Guru, the Great Elder, Frieza summoned the Ginyu Special Force. The Ginyu Force: Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Captain Ginyu. Vegeta joined forces with Krillin and Gohan, however Ginyu took all seven Dragon Balls from them and brought them to Frieza. Frieza tried to summon the eternal dragon, but as he did not know the Namekian password to summon him, he was unsuccessful. So he headed toward Guru's house to get the password from him, leaving Ginyu and his henchmen behind to guard the Dragon Balls. He flew right by Dende, whom Guru asked to tell Krillin and Gohan the password, but chose to ignore him for sake of time. He arrived at Guru's house where Nail, Namek's greatest warrior, told Frieza that if Guru dies, the Dragon Balls disappear. Confronting Nail To prevent Frieza from causing Guru or anyone else harm, Nail challenged Frieza to a battle. However, Freeza easily defeated and tortured Nail. That is until the Namekian revealed that his plan was to distract Frieza so Dende could give the Z Warriors the password. Enraged, Frieza immediately headed back to his spaceship, and was shocked to discover on his scouter that all the Ginyu Force had been killed (except for Ginyu, who had accidentally switched bodies with a frog). The Battles with Frieza An extremely angry Frieza arrived at the scene shortly after Gohan, Krillin, and Dende summoned the eternal dragon Porunga and wished Piccolo back to life before teleporting him to Namek, and after Porunga disappeared because Guru died at that moment. Frieza fought Vegeta and appeared evenly matched with him (if not at a slight advantage, seeing as how Vegeta was out of breath and Frieza was not), so Vegeta suggested that he transform, since Zarbon told him about it. Frieza transformed into his second form (which had a fighting power that exceeded 1,000,000, his previous form had one of 530,000) and impaled Krillin with his horn. This made Gohan angry and he violently assaulted and blasted Frieza. However, Frieza survived and attacked Gohan, until Krillin was healed by Dende and cut off Frieza's tail with a Destructo Disk, then distracted him so Dende could heal Gohan. As Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta went for a head-on attack, Piccolo came. Before appearing to fight Frieza, Piccolo fused with a badly injured Nail to increase his power and was able to fight on par with Frieza's second form. This forced Frieza to reveal that he has two more forms and transformed into his third. This drastically powered up Frieza and he easily outmatched Piccolo. He then barraged and tortured the Namekian, but Gohan attacked him with a Masenko, using up all his power in the process. Frieza was incredibly angry at this point and decided that he would show them what he deemed to be the most terrifying thing in the universe: his true form. Frieza then transformed into his fourth form, which is more powerful than his previous suppression forms combined. However he witnessed Dende healing Piccolo, so after finishing his transformation, he killed Dende with a Death Beam to prevent him from healing anyone again. Vegeta, who had previously been injured by Krillin and healed by Dende (as his plan to become stronger, and maybe turn into a Super Saiyan) fought Frieza, but was simply unable to hit him. Frieza patiently waited until the Saiyan had fully realized the hopelessness of the situation and lost his will to fight. He then attacked Vegeta, slowly beating him to death, until Goku arrived, having fully recovered from his injuries from the fight with Ginyu. Frieza then killed Vegeta with a Death Beam through the chest, for no reason other than to shut him up about Goku being a Super Saiyan and how he would destroy Frieza. Final battle with the Super Saiyan Goku then fought Frieza in an epic battle that took nineteen episodes (the longest fight in anime history). At one point, Frieza said he would fight Goku without using his hands, but was forced to break the deal, as Goku gained the advantage after biting Frieza's tail (to prevent him from choking him). Frieza attacked by throwing rocks and chunks of land at Goku, and trapping him in an energy ball that would explode if it touched anything except Frieza. However, his one weakness was that he could not sense the Ki of other beings. Goku and Frieza were evenly matched, until Frieza powered up to 50% of his maximum and proceeded to viciously and mercilessly beat and torture the Saiyan. Goku tried Kaio-ken x20 and briefly regained the advantage, but Frieza survived virtually untouched and continued his onslaught against Goku. With no other options, Goku gathered energy from Namek and the planets around it to form a Spirit Bomb (the most powerful technique he had at that time). Once Frieza realized the danger he was in, he tried to kill Goku to stop him, but Piccolo attacked Frieza as a distraction. Frieza was about to destroy the Namekian, but when Goku's Spirit Bomb was complete (with enough energy to make it a Large Spirit Bomb) he hurled the massive Ki ball at Frieza. Frieza fought heavily against it, but it was futile and exploded with Frieza underneath it, seemingly killing him. However, the Large Spirit Bomb did not successfully destroy Frieza and he resumed his fight with Goku. He revealed himself to be alive and fired a Death Beam with Goku as the intended target. Piccolo instead leaped in front of the lethal Ki beam and was mortally wounded (being put on the brink of death). Frieza then proceeded to violently murder Krillin right in front of Goku and Gohan (even cracking a sick joke afterwards, showing his psychotic and deranged sense of humor). The savage murder of his life-long best friend infuriated Goku beyond belief, sparking his extreme hatred towards Frieza, and finally becoming the one thing Frieza tried so hard to exterminate: a Super Saiyan. Goku harshly ordered Gohan to take Piccolo to Bulma's ship and faced Frieza. Goku proceeds to brutally torture and beat Frieza, having a complete advantage of him even at 50% of his power. Angry, frightened, and desperate, Fireza launched a Death Bomb at Namek's core, badly wounding the planet and causing the planet to slowly wither away and die over the coarse of the next ten episodes. Frieza had intended to simply destroy the planet with Goku on it. Frieza then convinces Goku to let him reach his 100% Full Power state and powers up (making his muscles swell up in the process). Frieza, now at full strength (placing his power level at 120,000,000, almost on par with Super Saiyan Goku's 150,000,000) proceeds to pummel and fight with Goku on an even basis for a while. Meanwhile, Mr. Popo collected the Earth's Dragon Balls and Kaio told Kami to tell him to wish back everyone killed by Frieza and his henchmen back to life. Krillin was unable to be resurrected, as he had already been wished back once, but Vegeta, Dende, Guru, and all the Namekians did. Goku telepathically overheard King Kai's plan to use Porunga's last wish to teleport everyone on Namek to Earth except Frieza and elected to stay behind to finish Frieza off. Guru told Dende to make the wish, however Frieza saw Porunga and got there first and desperately made his wish of immortality to the dragon. However, he did not know that one must speak the Namekian language to make a wish to Porunga, so when Dende made his wish, Porunga granted it and not Frieza's wish. Everyone on Namek was teleported to Earth except Goku and Frieza, who continued their battle. The fight sprawls into a full-out brawl between the two; their physical strength is ripping the already dying Namek apart. The planet is now a hellish warzone with red skies, lava, and volcanic explosions everywhere. Frieza's body eventually began to succumb to the exhaustion that his full power put on it (along with the previous battles). Goku began to take the advantage and badly pummeled Frieza. Goku eventually decided to quit the fight because Frieza wasn't even a challenge to him anymore. After lecturing and taunting the psychotic space tyrant, he depowers and flies off, leaving Frieza in rage, embarrassment, and confusion. Fireza tried one last desperate attempt at Goku's life by launching a Death Slicer at him. Goku evades the attack and resumes the fight against Frieza in Super Saiyan form. Frieza throws another Death Slicer in and begins chasing Goku with them. Goku attempts to hit Frieza with the attacks several times, but fails. After knocking Frieza deep into the ground, he rises up, unaware of a Death Slicer flying behind him. Frieza is messily dismembered by his own attack and is left barely alive and at the mercy of Goku. Goku originally wanted to leave Frieza to die in Namek's oncoming destruction. But Frieza convinced Goku to help him. He gives Frieza some of his Ki, revitalizing him enough so that he could move. He then flies off similar to before, leaving a half Frieza in confusion and rage. Frieza, being stubborn and refusing to accept his crippling defeat, fires a massive Anger Blast at Goku. Goku counters the attack with an Angry Kamehameha and Frieza is hit by both attacks and seemingly vaporized. Return and first death However, Frieza survived the attacks (though King Kai and everyone else believed him to be dead), and was caught in Namek's explosion (which Goku escaped), but survived it as well (though badly maimed and barely alive). His father, the wicked giant King Cold, found him drifting through space, barely alive, and had him made into a cyborg, even stronger than before. The minute he reawakened, he told his father to take him to Earth so he could blow it up as revenge on Goku. Frieza and King Cold arrived on Earth. Gohan, Krillin (who was wished back with the Namek Dragon Balls), Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chiaotzu went out to attempt to face him, even though they knew that he would defeat them easily. However, before Frieza could start his vengeance, Trunks appeared from the future. He killed all of Frieza's henchmen, but Frieza was not in the least bit intimidated - until Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan. After two failed attempts at destroying him, Frieza shot a giant Supernova Death Ball at Planet Earth to blow it up. But Trunks caught it with one hand, so Frieza blew up the Supernova. Trunks was thought to be dead, but he escaped the explosion without so much as a scratch, and shot a Burning Attack at Frieza and King Cold. They dodged it, and then Trunks chopped Frieza vertically in half with his sword. He then sliced him to pieces and finished him off with an energy wave, reducing him to nothing more than dust and finally killing him at last. Trunks then killed King Cold just as easily. Many years later, just before heading to Earth, the God of Destruction Beerus questioned his attendant Whis on the status of Freeza, with Whis explaining Frieza's defeats and death, and showing Beerus the fight between 50% Power Frieza and Super Saiyan Goku. The Resurrection of Frieza Works to both movie and Dragon Ball Super '' For years after his defeat and death at the hands of the Super Saiyans, Frieza remained in Hell. Stripped of his powers and trapped in a cocoon dangling from a tree in a lush flower field, under a bright sun, surrounded with cherubic angels and stuffed animal singing joyfully and having a great time. The worst possible torture for such a sadistic, genocidal murderer. He would come to describe it as a nightmare like no other. However, over a decade after his supposed final defeat, his minion Sorbet, who was running his army in his place, decided that it was time for them to revive Frieza. Sorbet and Tagoma went to Earth and obtained the Dragon Balls, wishing Frieza back to life. Frieza returned to life in his cut-up mecha state and was immediately taken back to the ship to be placed in a rejuvenation chamber. The new chamber fully healed Frieza to his previous non-cybernetic state. After a discussion with his soldiers, resulting in the deaths of several who questioned him, including Tagoma. Frieza announced that he would have his revenge, and to do so would train for four months in order to increase his power to a level on par with the Super Saiyan Gods and Gods of Destruction - which he believed himself capable of thanks to being a prodigy. The tyrant was correct, and upon his arrival to Earth with 1,000 warriors, his mere first form was noted as being in a completely different league altogether from even the likes of Super Namek Piccolo and Super Saiyan Gohan. After his army fails to defeat the Z Warriors he wipes them all out with a Death Cannon. Goku and Vegeta then arrive, and Frieza and Goku begin fighting, with Frieza going straight to his newly mastered final form, and Goku using his Saiyan Beyond God form (his base form, but with the power of Super Saiyan God). Goku has a clear advantage and manages to avoid being damaged at all by Frieza, even when the tyrant attacks with his Golden Death Ball. The two then both reveal that they have been holding back. Goku reveals his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form : '''Super Saiyan Blue', and Frieza counters by revealing his Ultimate Evolution: Golden Frieza, the two then begin fighting again. As the fight goes on, Golden Frieza is clearly shown to be dominating the fight - without even bothering to use his full power or fight seriously, as he easily smacks around Goku, injuring the Saiyan greatly while not even getting a single scratch to his own frame. He proves his superiority by increasing his power and releasing an energy cutter beam which, despite not even hitting Goku, has enough power in its aftershock to knock him off his feet and damage him. Goku compliments Frieza's power as the latter returns it before further stating he will have his revenge on the Saiyan. Frieza glares at Goku before noticing the God of Destruction Beerus, he is shocked as he says the latter's name as Beerus calls out that he didn't address him as "Lord" before Frieza corrects himself. He asks why he came and Beerus says he came to eat ice cream and tells Frieza to fight further away or he would defend his meal. Frieza asks if the Destroyer God really didn't come to stop him as Beerus states he isn't there to pick sides though he does tell Bulma to stay close to him as her friends join her. Frieza returns his attention to the fight but Goku asks if he is sure about continuing as Frieza states that he won't leave with victory so close. He then overhears Vegeta and Goku stopping for a brief talk, with the two revealing that he has noticed that Frieza's power is dropping rapidly as he didn't allow his body to get use to the new power instead coming to Earth after gaining the form. Frieza then attacks Goku to end the battle before his power runs out but angrily realizes that the Saiyans words were true as Goku begins using evasive tactics to cause Frieza to waste his energy. Eventually, Golden Frieza's power drops so much so that he is unable to damage Goku with his hits. At this point, Goku easily knocks him down with a God Kamehameha wave. Goku lands in front of him and tells Frieza to leave Earth and come back when he is much stronger. However, while Goku has his guard down, Frieza signals Sorbet who shoots Goku in the chest with a surprise shot, grievously wounding him. Frieza compliments Sorbet on his marksmanship as this permits him to exact grievous injuries on the down Saiyan while keeping his friends at bay as he administers his revenge berating the Saiyan's leniency to others. After torturing Goku, Frieza asks Vegeta to be the one to kill Goku and in exchange, Frieza will make him supreme commander of his army, Vegeta declines and has Krillin give Goku a Senzu bean, also killing Sorbet by reflecting an attack that was aimed at Krillin at him. Vegeta then reveals to a shocked Frieza that he too possesses a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. Vegeta taunts Frieza by stating he's been a Super Saiyan for years as he easily beats his severely drained former master determined to kill him once and for all. Second Death Frieza, his energy gone, reverts to his final form, however as Vegeta is about to finish him off, Frieza detonates the planet entirety of Earth, killing Vegeta and every one else on the planet. The only survivors are those that Beerus and Whis saved with an energy shield. Whis then tells everyone that Frieza is most likely alive since his race can survive in space even in pieces. Goku berates himself for not finishing Frieza as Whis offers for him to make up for it by reminding the Saiyan he the ability to rewind time so that Goku can defeat Frieza like he should have when he had the chance. Goku obliges and they go back to just as Frieza is about to detonate the planet, SSGSS Goku leaps out and kills Frieza with a God Kamehameha wave, saving the Earth. Frieza is sent back in Hell, and to his horror is welcomed back by the angels. He screams in rage and despair at his return to his torment and that he failed his mission. Tournament of Power Due to Universe 7 at risk of being destroyed by Zen-Oh should it lose in the Tournament of Power, as well as Majin Buu falling asleep for at least two months and being unable to participate in Team Universe 7, a desperate Goku decides to resurrect Frieza for 24 hours and make him their 10th member. His friends protest against the idea because Frieza would never agree to help them, but Goku reminds them that Hell would also be erased with their universe; meaning Frieza would have to help or risk being erased with it. Goku also promises he and Vegeta could defeat Frieza again should he cause any trouble. Goku later gets escorted to Hell by King Yemma to talk with Frieza, who is still trapped inside his cocoon. Goku releases Frieza from his cocoon and tells him about the Tournament of Power, asking him if he'd like to get out of Hell for a little bit to help them win. Frieza admits the idea intrigues him, but only agrees to participate under one condition: Should Universe 7 win the tournament, Goku must fully resurrect Frieza with the Dragon Balls. He further convinces Goku to agree by explaining he can get stronger and wishes to challenge him again, exploiting his desire for stronger opponents. Goku then tells Frieza the prize is the Super Dragon Balls, and if they win Frieza should just use those and resurrect himself though the tyrant is not sure he'd be guaranteed his desire. He has Goku promise to use Earth's Dragon balls though the Saiyan says it'll take a while to find them and with that Frieza joins Team Universe 7. Frieza is later picked up from Hell by Fortunteller Baba and arrives at Earth to meet with Goku. However, assassins from Universe 9 appear to assassinate Frieza and Goku before they can regroup with the rest of the team. Excited to test his power, Frieza powers up to his Golden Form and quickly starts killing the assassins. Goku warns Frieza against using his Golden Form before the tournament, but Frieza reveals he learned to maintain his stamina in Hell by using mental concentration, and his power no longer drops rapidly while in his Golden Form. The two stop to talk as lead assassin tries to sneak up on Frieza with an Energy of Destruction granted to him by their God of Destruction Sidra, but Frieza senses his intentions telling him to aim wisely. The assassin fires at Frieza who dodges it but it turns out to be a decoy and fires another one though Frieza knocks it aside complimenting the strategy. However, the assassin reveals that was another trick and hits Frieza with the real sphere of destruction as it appears Frieza is overwhelmed by the attack until he reveals he was bluffing and condenses it back into a sphere. Frieza then turns on Goku, hitting him with the energy sphere, and steals a communicator from one of the assassins to talk to Sidra and Roh. He makes a bargain with them: he offers to kill Goku so Team Universe 7 lacks the members to participate if Sidra and Roh make him a member of Team Universe 9, promising to perform well in the tournament should they agree. He is then confused as the Supreme Kai and God of Destruction argue over whether they should allow such a dangerous person to join. However, Beerus and Whis arrive before Sidra and Roh can decide and he crushes the communicator while Beerus frees Goku from the Sphere of Destruction. Frieza realizes that the Tournament of Power will be the perfect opportunity to manipulate the Gods, and quietly thinks to himself that Beerus won't be in charge for much longer. Beerus and Whis then have Frieza fight with Goku to settle their differences but their brawl ends in a draw. Frieza is taken to the rest of the team whose hostile reactions to his face amuses him before they leave for the Tournament of Power. Upon arrival, Frieza meets fighters from the others universes, whereupon he catches sight of his counterpart from Universe 6, Frost. He converses with Frost alone and, upon seeing their similarities and common desires, decides to form an alliance with him. When the Tournament of Power begins, Frieza ignores Gohan's strategy of teamwork and goes to fight on his own; ''ki ''blasting Catopesra point blank. Frieza easily defeats Napapa then incapacitates and tortures Roselle, causing the latter to willingly jump out of bounds to escape from him. Frieza then witnesses Universe 9 being erased by the two Zen-Ohs and swears to reign over them one day. When Kale transformed into her Uncontrollable Super Saiyan form and started going on a rampage, Frieza just calmly smiled, seemingly unfazed. Later, when Gohan talked about reuniting their team, Frieza showed up clutching Murichim by his head. Vegeta approaches Frieza and accuse him of staking his prey. Frieza laughs and says first come first serve before throwing Murichim out of the ring. More To Come Category:Synopsis